


The Alternate Gendrya Reunion in 8x04

by potter_demigoddess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendry x Arya - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, HIS NAME IS GENDRY WATERS FFS, I refuse to believe this is the end of Gendry, how the reunion should have gone down 8x04, i still have hope, the lord of storms end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: Basically how I think Gendry and Arya should have reunited post the Winterfell Battle. Because I refuse(!) to believe this is the end of Gendrya. F*cking fight me D&D.





	The Alternate Gendrya Reunion in 8x04

**Author's Note:**

> Basically as the summary says, this is just a one shot of how the reunion should have happened.  
> Come scream about it with me on [Tumblr](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)

Gendry was trying to act okay, but he needed to see Arya, feel her in his arms, safe. 

While he definitely appreciated being legitimized and named lord of Storms End, none of that mean anything if he wasn’t sure Arya was alright. All it served was to make him feel just a tiny bit more worthy of her affection. Because he was sure at this point that he was absolutely, and ardently loved her. 

He stalked the Winterfell grounds in search of her, he finally arrived at the forge, and being nearly hit by an arrow in the process. 

“Don’t shoot” He said, raising his hands up in surrender. 

Arya put down the bow and arrow. 

“Hello.” She said simply.

“Hello,” he replied, “I was looking for you.” He walked towards her, only a step between them now. 

“You found me.” She stated, a small smirk playing on her lips, and it made Gendry fall for her all over again. 

“I wanted to see you and tell you how amazing you are…what you did...it was…fantastic.” He said in awe of her bravery.

“Thanks,” she said, a bit shy at the attention, “I’m glad you survived.” 

“Me too, if only to see you again.” He was wearing his heart on his sleeve, but he couldn’t help it. After their almost dying in battle, he didn’t want to hide how he felt about her. Because he felt a lot for her. He placed a hand on her cheek softly brushing his thumb on her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

He could see the absolutely stunned look on her face, but she could tell that he completely meant every word. And she was overwhelmed with her feelings towards him. He was one of a handful of people she trusted completely. He had once told her he couldn’t be her family, but in heart she knew he already had a place in her heart.

“The Queen has made me the Lord of Storm’s End” He said, hoping it would convey to her that he was finally worthy of her and she had a proud smile on her face, her eyes softened. “She named me a Baratheon.” He continued.

“Congratulations” She said. 

“I’m going to turn it down.” He said.  
She was shocked, “Why? You would get a home, a family.”

“You are my family.”

Arya was stunned, she kissed him, softly at first but with a hunger there.

“You can’t turn down something like that. I’m not worth it.” She said, grasping his face in her hands, as if that would make him understand, change his mind. 

“You’re it for me, where you go, I go, always.” He said with conviction. “None of it means anything if I can’t have you, and I know you wouldn’t want that life.”

“I can’t let you do that.” It hurt her to say the words, but she only wanted what was best for him, even if that meant leaving her, because he was right, she wasn’t a lady. 

“Where you go, I go,” he repeated. “I love you; you are my family now.” He stated with such fierce passion, that she believed he would do anything for her. Even turn down a lordship. 

“I love you too.” She said, and she kissed him again.


End file.
